


Big Dick Rich

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oral Sex, Richie joking about how big his dick is, Size Kink, eddie realizes it HUGGGGEEE, for that dick, lots of pining, richie is definitely a little shit in this one, richie jerks off behind Eddie lmao, they honestly love each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: For this ask: Eddie accidentally discovering Richie wasn't lying all those years about his impressive dick size and Eddie being unable to stop thinking about that big rich dick and realizing he's a size queen, the world needs fic of this, please be the hero we need





	Big Dick Rich

**Author's Note:**

> woo boy finally I got something out!!!!  
> when summer hits it’s OVER for y’all!!! I’ll be posting left and write!!!

It was an _accident_.

 

Living with Richie Tozier was a full time fucking job for Eddie. He had to wake him up for his morning classes, rush him out every day ten minutes before his classes started, and _then_ he had to get ready for his _own_ classes.

 

And the _pining._ Oh, the pining. The sexual tension between them was growing heavier by the day. It was harder at night. Throughout the day it was almost playful, sweet. _Cute,_ even.

 

But at night? It was as though a switch would flip in Richie, thinking that his actions had no consequences as he crowded Eddie’s space while he cornered him against the dorm rooms door, nosing along his neck and quietly complaining about a long day at school even though he was probably sleeping through all of his lectures.

 

Not _only_ that, but he was _charming?_ He had Eddie choking on his food too many times to count, milk had even spewed from his _own_ nose, making him and Richie cackle even _more._ They just worked so well and Richie’s jokes and constant pranks on his friends were always fun to participate in. He considered Richie his best friend, who wouldn’t when they were basically attached at the hip?

 

But the jokes about his dick were an entirely different story.

 

“My dick is so big I can fuck an elevator shaft.”

_“Why would you do that Richie.”_

 

“No matter where I go, my dick always gets there first.”

_“Stupid. Try again.”_

 

“My dick is so big, I could fuck a tuba.”

“Would you?”

Richie coughed. “Would I what?”

“Fuck a tuba?”

“It’s a _joke_ Bev. My dicks too big for that.”

 

“My dick is so big, I use a hula hoop as a cock ring.” Eddie _might_ have laughed too hard at that one.

 

It was a Saturday night and honestly Eddie expected a nice, _quiet_ day in with soft blankets, some takeout and—

 

“ _Eddio!”_

 

—Richie.

 

A certain someone belted out his name as _said_ someone burst through the door, looking at Eddie who was curled up in what Richie called his _girl blanket no judgment eds_ and a wine glass, flicking through Netflix before settling on a movie.

 

“Mind if I join?” He asked, he _knew_ Eddie liked his alone time, but Richie was so _bored._

 

Eddie pretended to think it over in his head, humming quietly to himself and sighing loudly, “obviously, Rich.” which had Riche grinning and leaning over Eddie, pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of Eddie’s temple.

 

“You can’t resist my charm,” He cooed, before he left the room momentarily to change, humming along to some song he’d probably listened to earlier while he changed. “Hey, what’re you eating?”

 

“Yours is in the fridge,” Eddie called absentmindedly. So he _may_ have known Richie would _more than likely_ stroll in and demand food, cuddles, and a quiet night.

 

He just knew his best friend.

 

He heard Richie cheer loudly as he dug around in the fridge for his food, a mantra of _I love you’s_ falling from his lips as he heated up his food. Eddie didn’t expect Richie to drop down in nothing but a pair of loose gray sweats. And he meant _only. Loose. Gray. Sweats_.

 

His eyes trailed over to Richie, who sat just a _hair_ too far for Eddie’s liking. He had a take out box and chopsticks from the greasy Chinese place they _loved_ to frequent in one hand, while he let his legs fall open, his feet dropping against the coffee table while he tried to slurp up noodles quickly.

 

His curls were as fluffy as ever, his glasses steaming slightly from the rush of heat leaving the take out box in Richie’s hand. His chest was just slightly flushed from the spice of the noodles. Richie wasn’t what Eddie considered muscular, but Eddie didn’t mind checking him out whenever he walked around without a shirt on. It was like he did it just to put on a show for Eddie. It was torture. His gaze dropped lower, the sweats falling low on his hips, impossibly low.

 

The coarse hair neatly trimmed and leading down his sweats had Eddie’s cheeks flushing just slightly red. He wondered what it smelled like, maybe even what sucking dick tasted like? He’d never been close to someone’s dick before, let alone seen one for longer than a passing glance at the gym. Even then, they weren’t Richie’s. Were the jokes true? Was Richie as big as he’d said?

 

Eddie might've been getting drunk.

 

Eddie’s eyes flicked up to Richie’s face, sheepishly looking back at the television when Richie grinned at him, almost _knowingly_ . _God was I obvious? No no I’m safe I’m just drunk._

 

They watched the movie in silence, passing the wine bottle back and forth to each other (Eddie insisted that they didn’t need to dirty any glasses) while they ate their food. Richie yawned loudly at some point, his own carton of food gone and dropped lazily on the coffee table near his feet. He gripped the neck of the bottle lazily in one hand, tipping his hand back and letting the alcohol slip down his throat while his other hand ran through his happy trail absentmindedly.

 

He let his fingers run down his abdomen, lower and lower until he was gliding past the material of his sweats. He grunted quietly as he continued to gulp down the sweet drink, gripping his dick over the material of his sweats to adjust himself and huffing quietly as he pulled the bottle back down.

 

He let his head tilt slightly, watching Eddie who was easily biting his lip until it nearly bled. His eyes were still fixed on Richie’s hand resting over his crotch, while Richie’s eyes were fixed on Eddie, who was _apparently_ too drunk to notice his staring.

 

Richie gave his dick a light squeeze and he flicked his eyes over to the movie so as to pretend he didn’t notice Eddie staring. He sighed quietly to himself, glancing back at Eddie whose eyes were still glued to his hand resting over his dick.

 

He let his hands drop back against his stomach _just_ above his happy trail and smiled all too smugly as Eddie’s gaze trailed along the outline of his cock. It was so fucking prominent sitting proudly against his leg, how could anyone _not_ look? It was almost rude not to look.

 

“That was a great movie, Eds. Thanks for the food, I had a good night with you, as usual.” Richie looked at him and smiled, standing tall and taking the small step to stand in front of Eddie, his crotch right in Eddie’s view. “If you’re in the mood to drunk cuddle I’ll be in my room, don’t hesitate to knock.” He bent down and pressed a friendly kiss against Eddie’s forehead, humming when Eddie made a quiet noise and wrinkled his nose. “Cute, cute, cute.” He cooed, before standing up and lazily walking off.

 

Richie may have moved his hips a little bit more. He may have had a huge dick, but his ass was worth the effort too.

 

—-

 

“Stan, Stan— _listen._ It was just fucking _there.”_ He hissed through the phone, his eyes glued to his notes as he neatly rewrote the scribble mess into a separate notebook.

 

 _“What do you mean it was just there?”_ Stan asked absentmindedly, giggling quietly as Bill picked him up effortlessly and placed him on the counter in their own dorm.

 

“ _Like—!_ ” Eddie huffed out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head and looking up at the fridge. “I think the jokes are true?” Stan was silent on the other line, waiting for Eddie to elaborate while Bill hungrily sucked greedy marks on Stans neck, who half heartedly pushed him away. “I think Richie’s dick might be huge.”

 

Bill grabbed the phone from Stan, who shouted at him. “ _Why don’t you go ahead and ask to see it, Eddie? I’m sort of in the middle of some studying with Stan—“_

 

_“He is not! Bill—“_

 

_“Studying some anatomy if you catch my drift,”_

 

_“—I’m never having sex with you again!”_

 

_“Might as well tell Eddie about the time you came so hard you cried for a few minutes—“_

 

_“HANG UP—“_

 

Eddie ended the call, a soft sigh falling from his lips.

 

“I just want a boyfriend.” He mumbled quietly to himself, letting his head slump into his hands while he moaned about being single for the rest of his life.

 

After a few minutes of self loathing, Eddie forced himself to sit up and at _least_ wash his clothes that were piling up in his room. He left his notes on the counter, promising that he would come back to it, before he was slipping into his room and picking up the small mountain of clothes he’d used that past week. He threw them all in a hamper, deciding that he’d wash them and maybe study while at the laundromat.

 

He was about to leave, deciding then that _maybe_ he’d be a good friend and wash some of Richie’s disgusting clothes too. Because what were roommates for? He dropped the hamper in front of Richie’s door and kicked the door open, his eyes bulging as he immediately made eye contact with _dickdickdickthatsrichiesdickyep—_

 

“Uh—“ Richie stood in the middle of his room, toweling off his wet hair while his body glistened with droplets of water. His dick was just. _There._ Eddie’s eyes stayed glued on how thick and impossibly long it was— how did Richie get into those skinny jeans he always wore? His face burned a pleasant shade of pink as he nearly drooled at the sight, while Richie slowly let his towel fall over his crotch while trying to hold back his grin.

 

Eddie’s eyes flickered back up to Richie’s face. “Oh _god—_ why the fuck are you still home!” Eddie shrieked, slapping a hand over his eyes and turning around as quickly as he could.

 

“Why were you sneaking into my room?” Richie asked, slowly making his way over to Eddie, whose back was still turned to him.

 

“I _was_ going to be nice and wash some of your clothes for you— but since you’re here I guess you can fucking do it yourself.”

 

“Hey.” Eddie’s breath hitched, feeling Richie’s breath tickle his neck just slightly.

 

He sucked in a breath, mentally preparing himself  before he was whipping his body around to glare at Richie, only for his eyes to fall to his chest and he’d never wanted to lick water off of someone’s chest until now. His eyes trailed lower, down his stomach and to that happy trail Eddie was more than happy to get acquainted with.

 

“I’m gonna. Go.” He turned around and stalked off, leaving Richie quietly snickering to himself as Eddie nearly tripped over the hamper he left at the doorway. He picked it up and quickly left their shared home, grumbling quietly to himself along the way.

 

—-

 

The days went on. Eddie swore it had to have been his imagination but Eddie realized that Richie was wearing less shirts and going commando more often than not. It was usually loose sweats that showed the outline of his cock subtly. He would adjust his bulge whenever he and Eddie watched their bi weekly movie, his hand would absentmindedly grip at the base and gently squeeze it.

 

It had Eddie weak at the knees. Just imagining himself dropping in front of Richie and nosing along his hard shaft, mouthing at it through the material while he begged with his eyes for Richie to just give him the _smallest_ taste.

 

But he was never so lucky.

 

Whenever Richie woke up in the mornings, he’d sometimes only wear boxer briefs. The first morning it happened Richie had groggily woken up, one hand combing lazily through his hair and the other pressed under the waistline of his tight boxers, and scratching lazily. His breath caught in his throat when he could see the tight outline of his cock against his thigh, everything so detailed Eddie had to sit down.

 

On one particular morning Richie hadn’t realized Eddie was home. Richie had slept on the couch in nothing but those fucking light gray sweats. When Eddie woke up, he walked out to the livingroom and saw him fast asleep, his chest bare and sweatpants clinging to him. One hand was behind his head, his bicep looked _too_ good in that fucking position, while his other hand was pressed against his taut stomach.

 

Richie’s breathing grew labored, his face slightly pink and Eddie couldn’t help but glance down at the tent in his sweats. He could feel himself salivating, he gripped too hard at his shirt sleeves and couldn’t help but drink in the sight of Richie’s cock fighting against the material to be free.

 

Eddie couldn’t count how many times he’d fucked his own hands to the thought of Richie’s dick inside of him, stirring him up and absolutely _wrecking_ his organs until he were a mixed up mash of post orgasmic bliss. It was getting harder and harder not to stare.

 

Richie had nonchalantly pointed out his lingering gaze, making Eddie flush with embarrassment each time, but he was always so kind about it. Richie was always so fucking _nice._

 

_“Eds, I swear this isn’t a joke but you can start taking pictures of me if you want because they’ll definitely last longer— I’ve literally only stayed in this position because I figured you were enjoying yourself—“_

 

_“I’m starting to realize you like the gray sweats more than the black. Should I buy more gray sweats?”_

 

_“Are boxers not your thing? Or just underwear at all? You ignore me when I wear underwear so I might just throw them out.”_

 

_“My ass could be appreciated too. I do squats.”_

 

It was too fucking sweet.

 

It all came to an end after their last day of school. It was finally summer, and they’d decided to stay renting out their apartment together and finding jobs rather than go home and struggle finding an apartment when they got back.

 

Richie had begged Eddie to go with them on a night out of vivacious drinking and being merry. Eddie declined solely because he really _did_ want at least one night alone without thinking of Richie’s dick fucking him until he was crying.

 

He settled himself in, wearing only boxers and one of Richie’s old shirts with take out and a sparkling fruit soda this time, opting out of drinking for once. He poured it in his wine glass and settled in with his food, humming to himself as he watched a show on Netflix.

 

It was nice being without Richie for once, but slightly lonely. Despite Eddie’s sudden craving for choking on cock like he was born to do it, he and Richie _still_ joked and teased one another like their lives depended on it. But Eddie didn’t want to feel as though he needed to be with Richie every moment of every day, it wasn’t fair to either of them. Separation was key.

 

“ _Where’s me baby boy?”_

“ _My_ . Where’s _my_ baby boy.” Bill corrected as he pushed Richie forward into the house.

“ _Fuck off Bill he’s mine ya cunt!”_ Richie slurred in what Eddie _had_ to guess was a shittt Irish accent.

 

Eddie scrambled up and walked toward their front door, holding back a laugh as Richie threw himself in his arms and leaned against him with nearly his full body weight. “I can handle this—“ Eddie wheezed as he helped Richie walk off into his room. He ended up pushing Richie onto the bed and leaving him momentarily.

 

He walked back to the two, smiling at Bill and Stan who were at each other sides. “He _really_ wants to fuck you, Eddie.” Stan slurred with a maniacal grin while Bill scolded him quietly. “ _What!_ He’s been talking about it _aaaaall night._ Ev’n before he was drunk,” he murmured, giggling when Bill apologized quickly. “God I wanna _fuck your stuttering mouth—“_ Eddie closed the door on them, his face burning red and his heart pulsing in his ears as he let his mind wander to Stanley’s drunk words.

 

_He really wants to fuck you._

 

Eddie forced himself to push those words out of his mind. He needed sleep, that’s all. He turned to turn off the television and quickly pick up his mess. He dropped his dishes into the sink and quickly began washing them, letting the water heat up and then fill the sink.

 

Richie stumbled out of his room, grumbling quietly to himself as he made his way toward the kitchen to see Eddie. He slowly walked over, wearing the gray sweats and no shirt as usual, his eyes wandering down Eddie’s ass in those ridiculously tight boxers. His huffed softly as he made he way over, letting his hips slot against Eddie’s ass as he rolled forward, eliciting a weak gasp from Eddie’s throat.

 

Eddie choked and nearly dropped the mug he was cleaning when he felt Richie’s hardening cock press against his ass. “Rich—“ He turned to face him, but Richie shook his head and kept Eddie in place.

 

“Keep washing the dishes.”

 

It was soft coming from his throat. But Eddie knew a command when he heard one. He sucked in a shaky breath and began to wash the dishes, his face burning red as Richie rolled his hips forward again. And again. And _again._

 

Eddie gripped at the counter, he eyes clenched shut and his jaw set as Richie rolled forward against the cleft of his ass once more. “‘ve wanted your ass forever,” Richie grunted, “‘s like I’m _meant_ to stuff my fat cock inside you. D’you know how easy it would be for ya to split on my cock? I could _break_ you.” He whispered, his hard cock bumping against him again.

 

Eddie’s breath hitched when Richie pulled his sweats down and began fisting his cock in his hand quickly. He grabbed Eddie’s shirt with the other, lifting it up and huffing loudly. He pressed his head against Eddie’s shoulder as he fucked his hand at a mercilessly fast pace, pressing his thumb gently against the head. “Say my name—“ he hissed, closing his eyes and huffing a hot breath against Eddie’s ear as he brokenly whimpered Richie’s name again and again.

 

A few more fast strokes was all it took before Richie was coming undone onto Eddie’s lower back, thick ropes of cum hitting his skin. He pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s lower back, cleaning any excess cum off of himself before he was tucking himself back into his sweats. “Thanks,” He whispered, pressing a light kiss against Eddie’s neck before he was slinking off into his room.

 

Eddie’s breathing grew labored, his hands trembling as shakily turned to lean back against the sink. He’d never been so hard in his _life._ His cock ached between his legs, precum wetting the front of his boxers all the while cum was dripping down his lower back. Richie’s dick grinding against his ass with promises to break him had left Eddie a gasping mess. He only hoped it wasn’t _just_ Richies drunk self talking.

 

He stayed there for a few moments to try to calm himself before he was nearly jumping out of his skin when Richie angrily shouted his name. “ _Get your ass in here Kasbrak! We’re not done!”_ Eddie’s face flushed red as he scrambled to walk to Richie’s room, shutting it quietly behind him.

 

Eddie was quick to fall into Richie’s bed with him, huffing quietly when Richie shoved him onto the mattress and climbed over him. “You’ve _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He bent down and yanked down Eddie’s boxers before he was spreading his thighs apart.

 

“Rich I’ve never um— oh _wow,”_ Eddie let his head drop back as Richie quickly pressed a sloppy kiss to the head of Eddie’s cock. He mouthed at the head and greedily took it all down his throat in one quick breath. He let his tongue lap at the underside of his cock, his head bobbing up and down while Eddie fidgeted underneath him. He groaned quietly, whispering sweet words to Richie so as to encourage him.

 

“So _so_ good Rich— _wow god, fuck_ s’good—“ he closed his eyes tightly and nodded along to Richie humming a tune to what Eddie was _guessing_ was Dancing Queen by ABBA. He giggled quietly and sang along, soft moans falling from his lips as he squeaked out the lyrics. “You can dance, you can _jivefuckrich—“_ he arched his back, a fluttery laugh falling from his lips as Richie bobbed his head up and down. “H—Having the _time of my life_ ,” he moaned, letting his head hit the pillow. Richie sat up on his knees, his back bend down and his curls falling over his face. Richie hummed along, his hands inching under Eddie’s ass before he was pulling his hips up and forward, forcing Eddie’s lower half to ride up against Richie’s torso while his head was pressed against the mattress.

 

“ _See that girl!”_ He cried out, his thighs clenching around Richie’s head while his hands pulled on his curls. “God, _fuck that_   _Dancing queen,”_ he whispered, keening quietly as the heat spreading through him burst suddenly. He arched his back and rolled forward, keeping Richie wedged in place as Eddie came down his throat.

 

He sucked in a breath, his chest heaving and his post orgasm sleepiness washing over him. Richie slapped at Eddie’s thighs quickly, making Eddie gasp and pull away. Richie groaned as he moved away from Eddie’s dick, coughing slightly. “I _can’t_ believe you knew I was humming that,” he mumbled, dropping down next to Eddie and curling in on him. “You’re too good.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “This is something that’ll be discussed tomorrow."

 

And it _definitely_ was. With Eddie admitting that _maybe_ it wasn’t just a slight obsession with how big Richie’s dick was, which was only a huge factor in making him realize that he might’ve had a small crush on Richie. While Richie admitted that he’d wanted to take Eddie out since he’d met him at orientation when they’d started school together.

 

_“Also, I didn’t wanna assume you were gay.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“I know you dress like a twink but I didn’t want to assume!”_

 

How did Eddie get so lucky?

 

It was two weeks later when he’d decided that he had the right to look at his boyfriends dick whenever he wanted.

 

They were watching their (now tri-weekly) movie, with Richie wearing the signature sweats that had Eddie drooling all those months ago. Richie had one arm sling over Eddie’s shoulders as he watched the movie intently, his hand resting just over his crotch to adjust every so often.

 

Eddie may have not paid attention to the movie at all.

 

His eyes were fixed on Richie’s dick again, he couldn’t get enough of it. They hadn’t _done_ anything after that night. And it was _frustrating._ Eddie was tired of it. He hadn’t even _seen_ it properly yet. Well, not as boyfriends at least.

 

“Babe?”

 

Richie didn’t respond.

 

“ _Babe.”_

 

“Eddie if you do not understand what’s going on in the movie I can _not_ help you. I’m in too deep and you don’t just _stop_ watching sixth sense. You can’t miss a _thing_ —“

 

“Fine!” He hissed quietly, huffing to himself as Richie’s eyes stayed glued to the screen. He moved away from Richie, huffing quietly as he dropped down to let his head lay on his lovers lap.

 

Richie grunted quietly, but said nothing. Eddie sighed and snuggled up a bit, slightly lulling his head to the side to quietly scent Richie’s musky man scent, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Richie Richie _Richie._

 

He eyed the outline of his lovers cock and he couldn’t _help_ it. He pressed his hand over the base of Richie’s cock through his clothes and pushed at it. Richie jolted forward in surprise, nearly jumping out of his seat when he felt his lovers hand squeeze him. “ _Baby,”_ he whispered breathlessly, laughing when Eddie looked just as flushed. “What’re you doing?” He asked quietly.

 

“It was in the way… I couldn’t see the movie.” He replies innocently, but his flushed face and lip bite told a different story.

 

“You _know…”_ Richie trailed off, letting his fingers trail through Eddie’s hair slowly. “A good way to get my monster dick out of the way of your eyes would be to put it somewhere else…” he said innocently, looking away from Eddie for a moment who was already scrambling up.

 

“ _Okay.”_ He grabbed the hem of Richie’s waistband, and, giving Richie one last look, he pulled it down and watched as his cock sprang to life eagerly. “It’s uh… it’s way bigger than I thought…” he whispered quietly. Could his hand even wrap around its girth? Richie grinned.

 

“I want you to suck on it.” Richie murmured, grabbing the base of his cock and slowly running his hand up and down his shaft, soft breaths puffing out of his throat with every squeeze of his cock.

 

“Do you, Rich? _Do you?”_ Eddie mumbled with an annoyed glare. “Give me a second, would you? It’s fucking intimidating.” Richie barked out a loud laugh, letting his head fall back against the couch.

 

When Eddie lowered his head to get a closer look at it, Richie gently rolled his hips up, his cock bumping into Eddie’s nose. Eddie shot him a glare, and Richie was cackling again. “We aren’t hot at all, are we?”

 

“I could be.” Eddie murmured, his fingers finally making their way to wrap around Richie’s monster between his legs.

 

“ _Show me.”_ Richie mumbled softly, his eyes falling shut when Eddie finally took the head of his cock into his mouth. His hips stuttered as Eddie suckled gently on the head with precision and care as he began to interchange between running his fingers up and down his shaft and cupping Richie’s balls, while the other hand gripped tight at Richie’s hip. “Wow,” He whispered, his hand falling into Eddie’s hair and giving it soft tugs every time Eddie’s teeth so much as grazed the shaft. He didn’t know he would enjoy _that._

 

“Lemme fuck your face?” Richie all but begged, his hand gripping Eddie’s hair a little tighter and Eddie was already nodding eagerly, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to relax himself for the impending thrusts.

 

He started out slow, Richie’s hips rolling up just enough to have Eddie’s shallow breaths catching in his throat every so often. But he pushed through. At every thrust forward Richie would gently push more and more of his head down against his lap, his breathing going slightly ragged as Eddie took only half of his cock before he was a spluttering mess, sitting up and shaking his head viciously.

 

“You good, baby?” Richie asked softly, letting his fingers trail against the side of Eddie’s jaw while he coughed slightly.

 

“‘m fine, let me just…” He sat up now, moving in between Richie’s legs on the floor in front of the couch. He looked up at Richie, whose cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips plump from biting at them.

 

He looked down at his cock, which was pressing against Richie’s abdomen, looking as intimidating as ever. Eddie glared at it and wiggled between Richie’s legs. He took in a long breath before his bent down and sucked the head into his mouth, his eyes closed as he bobbed his head up and down.

 

He let his hand pump at whatever he couldn’t get his tongue against, his hand twisting and wrist flicking every so often, relishing in the way Richie gasped softly. He relaxed his throat, trying to calm his breathing as he pushed his own head lower and lower and _lower._ It was never ending.

 

He opened his eyes, not realizing that they were hazy from tears spilling down or from the fact that he could barely breath, but he was just _inches_ away from that coarse hair he’d been dying to press his nose against. He closed his eyes again and slowly pressed down, his throat working to swallow around Richie’s cock hungrily.

 

Richie was gripping tight at his sweats, his breathing turned into soft panting and praise while his head hung back against the edge of the couch. Eddie, with a newfound surge of confidence, pressed down _lower_ , reassuring himself that he’d be okay and just pushing himself until his nose was nestled against Richie’s lower abdomen.

 

Richie moaned low then, one hand falling back into Eddie’s hair to card through it while gently keeping pressure on his head to keep him in place. Eddie blinked away the tears clouding his eyes, glancing up at Richie whose head jerked down to look at him.

 

“You look so, _so_ gorgeous…” he whispered, his hand carding through his hair almost lovingly. Eddie closed his eyes and pressed into the touch, humming softly below him. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Eddie opened his eyes and blinked up at him, before tonguing at the base of Richie’s throat and gently sucking at whatever he could. Precum and spit was seeping down the side of his mouth, his face flushed and his eyes feeling hazy, like wool was over his eyes.

 

Richies stomach went taut and he gripped at Eddie’s hair, sitting up straighter as he pulled Eddie’s head down to press deeper against his abdomen.

 

_Can’t breathe fuck—_

 

Eddie closed his eyes tightly as Richie came down his throat, keeping his hand pressed against the back of his head to keep him in place as he did so. “ _Fuck,”_ he whimpered weakly, his eyes falling shut as he slumped back against the couch.

 

Eddie immediately rested his head up and coughed loudly, trying to swallow the cum forced down his throat while gasping for shaky breaths. “Oh, oh baby, ‘m sorry—“

 

Before Richie could get to him, Eddie raised a hand up to stop him. He slowly looked up at him with tear stained eyes and cum dribbling down the corner of his mouth, but he was giving him such a lazy grin as he coughed slightly. “I think, uh,” he coughed again, trying hard not to laugh. “I think I’ve got a breathing kink.”

 

“ _Oh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts!!! or head cannons on my tumblr I love those lmao!!! Ive got wild ideas!!!


End file.
